DBAE: Rush Saga
The Rush Saga is the fifth saga in the Dragonball AE fanfic. If you haven't yet, be sure to read the first saga, the New World Tournament Saga! Episode 1: Rush Rising Zeku is flying around with one of the surviving Saiyan females when he notices a hole in the Earth. He is contacted by King Kai, and is told that the hole he found leads to a chamber where one of the universes deadliest enemies lied: Rush. Rush is revealed to be stronger than Toba and Broly combined, and Zeku would need to be much stronger to defeat Rush. Zeku realizes the power, and he flies home to train. He finds Kan sweet talking a girl named Mary. Zeku talks to Kan, and they fly off to the training grounds. Episode 2: Saiyan Training Zeku and Kan are training when the Saiyan girls rescued from Rikmin arrive. Mia arrives soon after, followed by Gohan. Zeku realizes that they are waiting to train for the battle against Rush. Zeku sends Kan away and he starts training the Saiyans. One of the Saiyan girls turns Super Saiyan almost right away into the training, and once the training is finished, the Saiyan power levels of everyone has increased greatly. Episode 3: The Search for the Kais Zeku hugs Mia, and blasts off in a Saiyan pod for the new South Supreme Kai's planet. He lands, and asks the new Southern Supreme Kai to come with him back to Earth. The South Supreme Kai originally doesn't agree to, but once she hears Zeku's story she leaves in her Kai spaceship. Zeku flies to the new Western Supreme Kai's planet, and soon convinces him as well. Zeku next flies to the new Northern Supreme Kai's planet, but word has already spread about Rush's escape, and the rest of the Kais have left for Earth. Zeku flies back to Earth, but before he gathers the warriors, he realizes that he forgot about one last Kai. He gathers the Dragonballs, and wishes back King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. Zeku calls them to Earth, and the Kais begin to train for the upcoming battle against Rush. Episode 4: Secrets of Rush The world now knows about Rush, and they start to panic. Zeku and the Kais try to calm down the people, but it does not work until the new Grand Supreme Kai arrives. The Grand Supreme Kai stays with the people, saying he will die before he lets anyone get near them. Zeku is relieved that it worked, and he flies towards Rush's former prison, trying to find out a little more about his new enemy. He finds that the hole flies far down into the Earth, stopping just before the center. He finds a human skeleton in there, along with some crushed and half eaten bones. King Kai finds Zeku and tells him that Rush is not the one that did that, it was his pet. Zeku realizes the power of Rush as he looks up and sees how far Rush blasted his way through. Zeku finds a picture of gleaming red eyes in darkness, and sees it labeled Grok. King Kai says that Grok is Rush's pet, and a terrifying beast. Episode 5: Falling Apart Zeku and King Kai fly out of the hole and see Grand Supreme Kai once again trying to control the people. King Kai begins to doubt that they can beat Rush with the Grand Supreme Kai not helping. Zeku tries to convince King Kai otherwise, but King Kai leaves Earth, convinced that it will meet its downfall. Zeku catches the other Kais before they leave and convinces them to stay, and they decide to fuse together using the Potara Earrings to become the Ultimate Kai. Zeku asks what will happen to the universe when there is no more separate Kais once they fuse. The Kais say that new Kais will take their places, and the Ultimate Kai will serve alongside the Grand Supreme Kai once this is over. The Kais take a pair of Potara Earrings and the Eastern and Western Supreme Kais fuse first. Then the first fusion and the Northern Supreme Kai fuse. Then that fusion and the Southern Supreme Kai fuse to become Ultimate Kai as predicted. Then Zeku sees the people in a riot, and the Grand Supreme Kai watching with a smile. Episode 6: Rush Arrives Zeku walks over to the Grand Supreme Kai and tells him to stop the riot, but he looks at Zeku and throws him into a building. Zeku looks and Rush comes out of the Grand Supreme Kai's body. Rush calls Grok over, and the battle begins. Rush throws an Eraser Cannon towards Zeku and it hits him. Trunks arrives, and the two Saiyans attack Grok while the Ultimate Kai begins fighting Rush. King Kai's voice sounds in his head, saying that if Grok is killed, Rush will be greatly weakened. However, King Kai reveals that Grok's death will cause an explosion that will destroy the planet that it is on. Trunks and Zeku cannot risk angering a Kai, so they fight Grok enough to keep him at bay. Episode 7: The Great Grok Trunks is holding Grok at bay while Zeku goes Super Saiyan 4 and helps Ultimate Kai fight Rush. Trunks is knocked backward when Grok fires a Special Beam Cannon out of his mouth. Grok pins Trunks to the ground, but Zeku knocks him over. Zeku realizes that someone has to sacrifice their life to kill Grok on a distant uninhabited planet. Ultimate Kai knocks Rush backward and immediately offers to do it. Zeku says that they cannot risk losing one of the most powerful heroes in the universe. Rush and Grok get back up, but Grand Supreme Kai attacks Grok and uses Instant Transmission to transfer them to the distant planet. Ultimate Kai briefly grieves for Grand Supreme Kai, but then he begins to fight Rush once again. Episode 8: Explosion Zeku and Ultimate Kai hold off Rush until they hear a distant pop, and they think that Grok is dead. Zeku notices a dark red light coming towards the earth, and he realizes that the pop was Grok killing Grand Supreme Kai with a very powerful move. Zeku flies towards Grok and meets him at the edge of the atmosphere. Zeku and Grok fight, and Zeku kills Grok with a giant Kamehameha x10. Grok is about to blow up when Zeku blasts him far away from Earth with a ki blast. The explosion sends a gust of wind towards Earth, and Zeku feels that Grok is dead for good. Zeku flies back down to the ground and he sees Ultimate Kai brought down by Rush. He sees Rush's eyes have now turned red. Episode 9: Deception Zeku realizes that King Kai did not tell him to kill Grok, but a higher power, because King Kai's power disappeared from the universe just mere minutes after leaving Earth. Zeku knows that killing Grok did the exact opposite that the fake King Kai told him: it made Rush stronger. Zeku flies toward Rush but he gets knock back through a building. Ultimate Kai uses Instant Transmission to appear next to Zeku. Zeku nods to Ultimate Kai and they fuse using the Fusion Dance to become Ultimate Zekai. Ultimate Zekai kicks Rush in the face, and jumps backward. Ultimate Zekai uses the Special Beam Kamehameha x10. It blasts away Rush, but he appears right in front of Ultimate Zekai and hits him hard enough to knock him out. Rush leaves him there until the fusion wears off. Zeku and Ultimate Kai realize what Rush did and they fly after him, meeting him at the fields. Episode 10: Rush's Power Revealed Zeku calls in the female Saiyans, Mia, Gohan, and Trunks to help him and Ultimate Kai with Rush. Zeku questions Rush about the higher power telling him to kill Grok, and Rush says that he made a deal with a few demons living in hell. The deal was, that he would trade Grok's life and freedom from hell for more power. Rush had freed the demons, and knew that they would tell Zeku to kill Grok. They would give Rush his power, and Rush would be able to defeat them. Zeku says that Rush is wrong, and that the Saiyans and Ultimate Kai would fight as hard as they can until he was defeated. Rush replies by telling him that he is the one that began Zeku's journey, by distracting Gohan with his voice while Bardock, Jr. killed him. Rush then tells him that he has been shaping Zeku's story, by bringing Queen Frost to Earth, by telling Dr. Yenta about Goku, by making Planet Rikmin have a 24/7 moon, and finally by having his partner Toba take a part in it all. Zeku is angered by this, and says that Rush didn't realize what he did. He reveals a power that was told to him in Ultimate Kai's body while fused, and turns Super Saiyan 5. Rush does not seem surprised, and tells Zeku that he has a bridge between his and Zeku's minds, so he can send any picture or sentence that pops into his head over to Zeku. Zeku is angered by this, and he attacks Rush. Episode 11: Zeku's Fury Zeku flies toward Rush and they meet with a giant punch. Rush goes flying backward, but Zeku stands his ground. Rush remarks how he might have underestimated Zeku's power. Zeku dodges an Eraser Cannon from Rush and charges toward him. Rush grabs Zeku, but Zeku hits a Final Flash x20 to the face of Rush. Rush drops Zeku, blinded, which gives Zeku a few seconds to think of a strategy. He then hits a Kamehameha x100 to Rush's back. Rush flies forward, and Zeku smiles, knowing that he could beat Rush easily, if Rush wasn't gaining power every second they fight. Zeku dodges Rush and kicks him away. He flies back toward Rush and pounds him into the ground. Zeku stands up and throws Rush up into the air. Zeku charges a quick Destructive Wave x5 and it hits Rush while he's falling. Rush stands back up and tries to kick Zeku in the face, but Zeku uses Instant Transmission to dodge it, and the fight rages on. Episode 12: A Deadly Trade Rush and Zeku are still fighting when a man in a dark cloak appears in front of Rush. Rush backs up and says that the deal has been met. The man in the cloak says that you never make a trade with demons, or they will take back what is theirs. The man in the cloak puts his hand on Rush's head and Rush falls to the ground. Rush starts shrinking, and finally he is nothing but a scrawny old man. Ultimate Kai says that Rush was dangerous because they knew about his trade, and how powerful it would make him. He reveals that Rush used to be an old man named Paragus who was sent to Hell after his death. He was wished back by a man named Toba, and then he ended up disappearing through time. He popped up somewhere on the third Supreme Kai's planet, then ended up making the deal with a demon he met when the Supreme Kai sent him back to Hell, and escaped with the demons a few months later. The Supreme Kai knew he could not be sent back to Hell to cause havoc, so he locked Paragus, now codenamed Rush, right next to the center of the Earth, where Grok was sent to him by the demons. Episode 13: A Demon Story Zeku walks up to Rush after his power is drained, and says that he should have never gone to the first Supreme Kai's planet. Zeku then asks what exact group of demons Rush made a deal with. Ultimate Kai shrugs and replies with the fact that those demons were anonymous to him. Zeku asks Rush the same question, and he says there were five, but one of them has never been seen by any eyes except for the first Supreme Kai's. He says their names were Pain, Suffering, Death, Destruction, and Blood. He said that the leader was Blood, and Blood was the one that had never been seen. Rush says that Blood, as well as the man that created evil, made the second Supreme Kai realize that they needed a place for enemies, and so he created Hell. Blood was put down there, and soon other villains went down there as well, and it soon became a place where dead enemies went so that people wouldn't have to bring the enemies down there. Afterwards, Blood's team(Pain, Suffering, Death, and Destruction) died and came to Hell to work with him. The man that created evil escaped with the demons when Rush let them free, and the demons left him. When Zeku asks who the man that created evil was, Rush tells him a name that was immortalized because of all of the stories: Ruan, the first Supreme Kai. Episode 14: Ruan Ultimate Kai tells Zeku of the first Supreme Kai, Ruan. Ruan used to be the first Grand Supreme Kai until he abused the power. Ruan used the power to help enemies destroy planets. He called off entire attacks on villains because the villains were there at the time. The rest of the Supreme Kais realized this and they overthrew him, naming a new Grand Supreme Kai who would later create Hell because of Ruan and Blood. Ultimate Kai says you cannot have greatness without mistakes. Zeku promises to hunt down the demons and Ruan. Ultimate Kai replies and says that they are all too strong for him. Zeku says that if he really is stronger than Goku, then nothing is stronger than him. Episode 15: Beginning the Search Zeku and Ultimate Kai are locking up Paragus, who is now known as Rush. Ultimate Kai decides to go with Zeku on his search for the demons. Zeku says that he will take a group of Z Warriors that he hand picks, and the Ultimate Kai was going to be one of those warriors anyway. Zeku flies away to the houses of the warriors he picked, and soon comes back with Trunks, Kan, and Chilan(The female Super Saiyan). Zeku stops for the Ultimate Kai and they fly off to search for the demons. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball AE